Now just listen!
by Kyla1
Summary: Kathryn has something to tell Chakotay, if everyone would just let her!


Kathryn Janeway tottered across the room and landed on the bed in an untidy heap

Disclaimer: Voyager definitely does not belong to me or else there would be some major changes!

Feedback: Yes please! My dream is to have one hundred reviews, so far I have 86, please help me achieve my goal!

Summary: Kathryn has something important to tell Chakotay. If the ship will let her.

****

Now just listen!

Kathryn Janeway tottered across the room and landed on the bed in an untidy heap. She groaned softly to herself as she looked round at her normally pristine living quarters that had somehow erupted into a bomb site. She heard her door chime.

"Who is it?" She called from her sprawled position.

"Chakotay," Chakotay pounded on the door.

Kathryn groaned, "Go away, this is all your fault anyway." She shouted.

"My fault? How can it be my fault you work far too long hours!" Chakotay huffed. Kathryn clapped a hand over her mouth, she forgot she hadn't told him. Chakotay misinterpreted her silence.

"Fine if you're going to sulk." She heard him stomp down the corridor. Kathryn rolled over until she was face down on the bed and kicked her feet in frustration, she was going to have to tell him soon, in fact she was going to have to tell everyone soon. 

Kathryn left her quarters warily, lest she bumped into anyone she knew. When she got to Bridge Chakotay completely ignored her, which drew curious glances from everybody else. 

"Stop sulking," She hissed from the side of her mouth. Chakotay just raised an eyebrow.

"You're the one sulking," He muttered back, Kathryn scowled at him and got on with her work. 

'TELL HIM' her mind screamed, She took a deep breath and stood up.

"Commander can I see you in my ready room?" She said in her best official tone. He glared up at her but stood up and followed her. 

"What?" He asked as soon as the door closed, Kathryn looked at him and immediately laughed. "What?" He asked again starting to look seriously annoyed.

"I'm sorry Chakotay, it's just your face when I asked to see you in my ready room, you still don't like me ordering you about do you?" She laughed again as Chakotay fought not to smile.

"Well it would be easier if you just told them."

"Told them what?" Kathryn was startled, had he really guessed that easily? 

"You know," Chakotay looked at her curiously, "About us?" Kathryn let out a long sigh of relief.

"Oh that! Yes I know," She smiled and sat down on her desk. "Now Chakotay," She said seriously, "There is something I have to tell you." 

Chakotay raised an eyebrow. "Well?" He prompted, "Tell me?"

Kathryn took in a deep breath. 

"Ok then, well the thing is…" She was suddenly blinded by a white light and groaned. "This better not be what I think it is." She warned as she stood up, after the light had faded her worst fears were confirmed. 

"Hello Kathy!" Q was looking very pleased with himself, Kathryn glanced round the room as she felt her usual headache at Q's re-appearance growing steadily.

"Okay Q, what have you done with Chakotay this time?" She demanded, facing Q square on with her hands firmly on her hips, her usual 'captain' stance. 

Q transformed his features into what he felt was a suitably angelic face.

"Chuckles? Was he here I didn't notice." He said, looking at her innocently. Kathryn gave him her best death stare.

"Q," She warned in her own special 'annoyed with Q' voice, "Tell me what you have done with the first officer of this ship." Q bit his lip to stop himself from giggling.

"I don't know what you mean, and shouldn't you tell him soon?" He commented. 

"Q!" Kathryn was seriously pissed and it showed, Q flinched in spite of himself.

"Ok, ok! He's fine, look!" He clicked his fingers and deposited a panting Chakotay on the floor. Kathryn looked at him in surprise, she held her breath to stop herself from giggling. Chakotay was wearing an enormous nappy help insecurely together with a giant safety pin. His head was covered in a frilly pink bonnet and in his left hand he held a rattle. 

Kathryn shot Q a look she hoped didn't show the amusement she felt. He obviously noticed it though because he grinned broadly.

"Congratulations Kathryn, bye bye." He disappeared from view, allowing Kathryn to turn her attentions to a very annoyed Chakotay.

"What, the, hell!" He exclaimed, emphasising every word to put his point across. Kathryn squeezed her eyes shut to stop herself from laughing as she helped him up.

"I think you better get a site to site back to our quarters." She gasped out. Chakotay looked at her suspiciously and nodded sulkily. Kathryn stopped him as he was preparing to go. "Can you meet me for lunch?" She asked, "I really have to tell you something." Chakotay inclined his head towards her in what he hoped was a dignified manner, Kathryn was in pain as she tried to stop her sides from splitting. "Ok," She squeaked. Chakotay looked at her haughtily before leaving.

When he was finally gone Kathryn collapsed onto the floor and let out huge peals of laughter, she had tears running down her face she was laughing so much.

* * *

At lunch time Kathryn sat by the window with a tray of food in front of her. She looked at her watch and pursed her lips, Chakotay was five minutes late. She sighed irritably and drummed her fingers on the table, he was obviously trying to pay her back for this morning, despite the fact none of it was her fault. She heard someone approaching the table and glanced up eagerly. A colourful face beamed down at her.

"Neelix! Hello," She smiled hoping that it didn't look too forced

"Hello Captain! I was wondering if I could show you something?" Neelix asked anxiously. Kathryn inwardly groaned but smiled happily on the outside.

"Certainly Neelix," She overcame all her initial instincts to run away and stood up. "What is it?" Neelix took her arm and led her over to his little kitchen.

"This is a new substitute for coffee I'm trying to develop." He explained proudly, picking up the steaming jug. Kathryn eyed it suspiciously, she took it from his hands cautiously and took a sip. 

"Neelix, what have you made it from?" She asked, fighting the urge to gag.

"Leola root, don't you like it." Neelix looked at her face worriedly, it had gone a funny purple colour. Kathryn turned and ran out of the mess hall, bumping into Chakotay who frowned as she dashed down the corridor but refrained from following her. 

* * *

Kathryn lay in her quarters trying to recover from her unfortunate experience. She heard the door hiss open.

"Hi Chakotay," She called, she sprang off the bed with as much energy as she could muster. Chakotay stomped past her without saying anything, Kathryn followed him worriedly. "What's wrong," She asked as he crashed his way around the place.

"Nothing." He muttered, flinging a padd across the room.

"Well now it's really time for me to tell you something." Kathryn caught his arm as he chucked a pair of shorts in the air. "Will you just listen." She tugged him, he turned around and began walking back towards the door. 

Kathryn stood dumbly and watched him walk away, as he left she suddenly felt a surge of anger.

"Right, that's it." She ran out her quarters and spotted Chakotay walking away to her left. She ran after him and sprang onto his back.

"Kathryn, what the…." Chakotay struggled as she brought him crashing to the floor.

"I am going to tell you something whether you like or not." Kathryn muttered between gritted teeth. She grabbed his arms and yanked him back along the floor to her quarters, Chakotay slid along the floor in a daze. Kathryn spotted some people looking at them and glared threateningly at them, they backed off hurriedly. She opened the door of her quarters and flung him through.

Kathryn strode into her quarters and looked down at where Chakotay was lying rubbing his head dazedly.

"Right." She began, then she was interrupted by her comm. badge.

"What!!!!" She screamed at it.

"Erm, captain, we have some hostile aliens requesting to speak to you." Kathryn's eyes narrowed to slits, Chakotay involuntarily winced.

"Put them through to my comm. Badge." She said with quiet menace. There was silence for a moment. Then…

"Captain Janeway, it's a pleasure meeting you at last, may I tell you that your ship is surrounded and if you do not surrender…"

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE INTERRUPTING ME!"

"Captain may I remind you that we will destroy…"

"I AM TRYING TO TALK TO SOMEONE HERE, GO FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO THREATEN BECAUSE I AM NOT INTERESTED."

"Captain, do you know who you are talking to?"  
"A STUPID IDIOT WHO WON'T LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!!! NOW GET OUT OF OUR WAY AND LET ME FINISH MY CONVERSATION!"

"Captain!"

"GO AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * * 

Admiral Wyunfisha sat at the helm of his immensely powerful ship surrounded by his warriors all ready to kill and destroy.

"When do we attack?" One of them asked, the admiral shook his head.

"We do not, that is one scary lady."

* * *

The other life form dealt with Kathryn turned her attentions back to the man who was trying to get up and escape.

"Oh no you don't," She leapt back on him until she was straddling his stomach. She quickly pinned his wrists to the floor. "You will listen to what I have to tell you."

"But!" She put a firm hand over Chakotay's mouth. His comm. Badge interrupted her again so she tore it off and threw it across the room. 

"I have had it up to here with the bloody ship interrupting me." She tore off her own badge and threw it back over her shoulder. "I've been trying to tell you all day and now I am going to tell you whether the ship likes it or not." Chakotay mumbled from under her hand. "Pardon?" She lifted her hand away from his mouth.

"I said," Chakotay's eyes were half fearful, half admiring. "What is it you have to tell me." 

"Hang on." Kathryn stood up off of him and put the privacy lock on her door and disabled the bell. "I am officially taking us both off of duty as of now, this evening is for us." She suddenly smiled and walked back over to him, she helped him stand up then held him close.

"So what is it." Chakotay rested his hands on the small of her back and smiled at her. He was so glad that she was finally eliminating the ship from their private life.

"Chakotay." Kathryn sighed out of pure happiness and snuggled up to his chest. "I'm pregnant."

****

The End 


End file.
